the game-a-thon
by kirbymcool11
Summary: a bunch of game shows put together, FINISHED.
1. jepordy.

I dont own any of the charectors.  
  
toad: welcome to the frist super smash brother gameathon. The gameathon  
is a bunch of diffent game shows. The smash bros get to pick wich game  
they want to play. They can only pick one game,and the winners go on to the   
best game.Now are games are: Jepordy, the weakest link, a quik surviver,  
and a new game witch will be reviled later on. ok we have already  
started jepordy and are at doubel jepordy.now are contestens are not playing   
for money but for points. now in frist place with 15 points is ganondorf.  
in second place with 5 points is bowser, and in last place with  
-200 is captin falcon.  
  
captian falcon: That means I am ahead.  
  
Toad: no you have minus 200, minus not 200.  
  
captin falcon: ok  
  
Toad: now are catagories are: big ugly racers, logic, sollid or stupid,  
pie or plumber, bad bosses, and pepol in a nitendo game. the point vaules are the same, 5 points.  
and there are 3 ouestions in each catorgory. ok, ganondorf pick a catorgory.  
  
ganondorf: ok, I will take (thinks for a long time).  
  
Toad: are you done?  
  
ganondorf: yes, the anser is hot chil pepers, and now I am the strongest link.  
  
Toad: this is not the weakest link and I wanted you to pick a catorgory. Cf pick a catorgory.  
  
Captian falcon: ok, I will pick(roar) what the.  
  
bowser: it was my turn.  
  
toad: fine.  
  
Bowser: I will take big ugly racers.  
  
Toad: ok, this is a racer in super smash bros who is sitting there(points at captian falcon).  
(ding) yes cf.  
  
Captian falcon: the anser is ganondorf.  
  
Toad: what!  
  
captian falcon: yeah becuse he races with 2 year kids for ice cream, the funny part is that he losses.  
  
ganondorf why you littel(hits buzzer) I will get you captin falcon!!!  
  
Toad: that is correct.  
  
ganondorf: hu...  
  
Toad: ok pick a catorgory ganondorf.  
  
ganondorf: ok solid or stupied.  
  
Toad: ok is a ice cube a solid or a stupied, bowser.  
  
bowser: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.......hu oh solid zzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Toad: that is corect. ok lets just go to final jepordy. the scors are 20 ganondorf, 10   
bowser and -200 for captian falcon. this is for 10 points. ok who is princess of mussroom  
kingdom (jepordy music plays) ok now lets see cf you wrote captian falcon.  
  
captian falcon:what how did.... ganondorf.  
  
ganondorf: (snickers)  
  
captian falcon: why you littel ,(use his falcon punch).  
  
Ganondorf: (doges it)ha.  
  
Toad: ok, bowser you wote toadstool. you are corect.  
  
ganondorf: why is he corect.  
  
Toad: he said her last name. ok and ganondorf you wote zelda, your wrong.  
ok thats it bowser is the winner and will move on to the final game. join us next time on   
the gameathon.  
  
  
what did you think. next time is the weakest link. 


	2. survivor(part 1)

I do not own any of the charectars.  
  
  
kirbymcool11: At the end you can vote for who you want kicked off. I will pick the first person.  
  
  
  
toad:welcome back to the game-a-thon. due to a virus called daviesra, all the contestants  
for the weakest link are sick. So we decided to play the quick survivor. This will take 3  
episodes to do, and each episode will have two days in it. Ok, we have 6 contestants so  
let's meet them, and see what they brought.  
  
mario:hi, I am mario, an I brought 4 magic mushrooms.  
  
mr. game@watch: hi,I am mr. game@watch "click", and I brought a frying pan.  
  
mewtwo: hello, I am mewtwo an I have brought a fishing pole.  
  
pichu: pi pi pihu chu, chu pi chu pi ch pichu.  
  
Toad: what did he say mewtwo.  
  
mewtwo: he siad his name was pichu and he brought a small trampoline.  
toad: ok, now lets countinue.  
  
zelda: hello, I'm Zelda and I brought a box of stuff.  
  
Toad: what kind of stuff?  
  
zelda: I don't know, It was only for $2.00 at the store.  
  
toad: any way lets meet are last contestant.  
  
falco: hi I am ....... oh yeah I'm falco, and I .....oh yeah I brought ... a .  
  
Toad: YOU BROUGHT A LASER GUN YOU DOPE!!!!!!!!  
  
falco: oh yeah.  
  
Toad: I hate these stupid smashers, and I'm only being payed $10. Any way, the game will   
be held on mushroom island, Where the native mushroom people live. Since this is a quick   
survivor you will not be split in to teams. In the middle of the day for the first two days  
there will be a immunity challenge and the winner will not be voted out. At the end of the game   
the losers will vote to see who wins. Ok let's begin.  
  
falco: uhhhhh, I uhhh(laughs stupidly),pudding frogs.  
  
mario: Is he on some kind of medication.  
  
mewtwo: I think he's just stupid.  
  
falco: weee mommy I'm an air plane (runs into water), ahhhhhhh help me mommy.  
  
Mr.game@watch: we know he's going to be voted off. Any way lets build camp.   
  
So they built camp and then they caught some fish for lunch with mewtwos fishing pole.  
after that they used the frying pan to put the fish in and the laser gun to  
start a fire. pichu then used his small trampoline to gather fruit for the side dish,  
and zelda got some plates and silverware from her box of stuff.  
  
zelda: yum, this is good fish.  
  
mario: Hey we got tree mail.  
  
mewtwo:what does it say.  
  
mario: meet at the beach for the time of your life. some might win some might fail, some might  
end up on the tail.  
  
mr. game@watch: let's go.  
  
at the beach toad meet the smashers.  
  
toad: ok, for years the people of this island have surfed, now it is your turn. At the end are  
boxes, paddle out and grab one, then get redy to surf. The winner gets immunity and what  
ever is on the piece of paper inside the box. Got it, ok, ready, set, GO!!  
  
Every one paddled out and grabbed a box from the platform. Then a giant wave came and the surfing  
begain. Falco fell off because he was jumping, and pichu fell off because he was so small that   
he rolled off. mr.game@watch fell of because he was not use to a non-flat surf borad.  
Zelda fell off trying not to get her dress wet. It was just mario and mewtwo, and mario was about to fell  
off.  
  
mario:oh no, wait a second I will use one of my magic mushrooms.   
  
So mario ate one and turned into metal mario. mewtwo sudenly fell off and mario made it back to   
the beach.  
  
mario: I won, I won.   
  
toad: yes you did and the paper has a picture of a magic cape.  
  
mario: yes.  
  
toad: here you go(gives him the necklace). now tonight we will vote some one out.  
  
  
back at camp, the smashers made dinner before they had to vote out some one.  
  
mewtwo: ok time to go.  
  
They made there way to the voting house where they cast their ballots.  
  
mewtwo: I vote off zelda because it should be boys only.  
  
mario: I vote off mewtwo because he is strong and would have won if I did not use my mushroom.  
  
mr.game@watch: I vote off falco because he is stupid.  
  
zelda: I vote out mewtwo because I think he wants to vote me out.  
  
falco: ba ba mom mom weeee... oh me vote out the yellow magic person.  
  
pichu: pi pic chu hu chu cu pichu(I vote out mewtwo because he is the strong).  
  
toad: ok the votes are in and mewtwo you are voted off the iland.  
  
mewtwo: ok, I will go, mr.game@watch take care.  
  
the next day they cooked eggs from zeldas box for breakfast.  
  
falco: weeeeeeeeeee yummy yum.  
  
zelda: let's go play ball.  
  
mario: but were will we find a ball?  
  
zelda: from my box.  
  
so they played with the ball, then ate lunch, cleaned up the camp, and then went in there little  
hut to rest for a will. then they got mail.  
  
mario: meet at the mountains.  
  
pichu: pi pichu(lets go).  
  
toad: welcome, today you will be rock climbing to the top where there is a box. first one up to   
the top of the mountain will get what is in the box, a game cube and immunity. ready,set,GO!!  
  
falco ran into the mountain and fainted. pichu ran up the mountian and rested on a ledge  
half way up. Zelda quit because she didn't want to mess up her dress. mr.game@watch was   
at the top but was blown away because of the wind. pichu climbed up some more, and then rested.  
mario was about to slip but used his cap to fly up.but pichu had already climbed the last part   
and got to the box.  
  
Toad: pichu, you get a game cube and immmunity.  
  
pichu: pichu(yes).  
  
toad: ok, tonight some one else will be voted out.  
  
every one went to camp and ate dinner, then they went to the voting hut.  
  
toad: ok, time to vote.  
  
  
  
review if you would like to vote, and you can't vote for pichu. 


	3. survivor(part 2)

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
  
kribymcool11: keep voting for who you want out.  
  
last time on the island, the smashers were about to vote for who they wanted out.  
  
  
Zelda: I vote for Falco because he is so stupid.  
  
falco: me votea bah la cu aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh blound liak foilert, uhhhhhh...oh me vote for   
flat cookie person.  
  
Mr. game@watch: I vote for "click" zelda because That is want mewtwo wanted "click" to do  
befor he was voted out.  
  
pichu: pi pi pic hu chu chu pichu( I vote for zelda because she is also strong.)  
  
mario: I vote for zelda because she wants to have my brother as a husband.  
  
Toad: ok the votes are in and Zelda is out.  
  
Zelda: NO way, this is unfair.  
  
toad: well it's not my falt.  
  
Zelda: OH YEAH,take this( starts to throw energy blasts at toad.)  
  
Toad: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(pant) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
  
The next morning after a S.W.A.T team came to take zelda, the rest of the survivors had breakfeast.  
  
Mario: you guys go get some apples.  
  
pichu: pi pi pic chu ch hu cu chu pi chu pich picu pichu(why do we have to do what you say,  
why don't you get the apples your self.  
  
Falco: weeeeeeeeee moma do suke la ba ahhhhhhhhhh(runs into a apple tree.)  
  
Mr. game@watch: well, that solves the problem.  
  
But pichu and mario were not satisfied, they wanted revenge on each other.  
Later that afternoon, the survivors got some tree mail.  
  
mario: I't say's, meet at the forest grove for a test of speed.  
  
pichu: pi pichu(lets go.)  
  
  
At the grove, toad greeted the smashers.  
  
Toad: welcome, its time to test your speed. You will have to take a torch from the holder,  
and run over to the bucket closest to the pond, fill it with sticks, and start a fire.   
Then using one of the bucket's over by the pond, take some water and put it in the bucket  
over by the torch's, As soon as the one bucket has a fire, and the other is full of water,  
pull the lever in the middle, and both buckets will be rasied. Then watch as the fire burns  
a piece of rope, the water pours down a pipe an into another bucket wich opens a platform, and  
the box that has some meat and immunity, falls to you. READY,SET, GO!!!  
  
falco ran into his torch and he caught on fire,then ran into the pond. mario was ahead untill  
he hit the lever to early causing the fire to fly into his face. As he ran into the pond, pichu and mr.  
game@watch were getting their water. Pichu tripped on a stone on his way to the big bucket,  
allowing mr.game@watch to win the meat and imunity.  
  
Toad: Ok, mr.game@watch has won imunity,and the meat.  
  
mr.game@watch: ALL "click" RIGHT!!!  
  
Later that night, they left once again to cast there vote.  
  
Toad: Its time to kick someone off the island.  
  
falco: la no little pink fluffy hamburgers, uhhhhhhh oh mea vote for red fat guy.  
  
mario: HEY I'M NOT FAT.  
  
toad: wait a second, you're not allowed to listen to the votes.  
  
mario: opps, um go on.  
  
pichu: pi pi pichu chu chu pi chu hu chu pi pichu(I vote out mario because of what happend this   
morning.)  
  
mario: I vote out pichu because of what happend this morning.  
  
mr.game@watch: I vote out mario because he is the reason mewtwo was kicked off.  
  
Toad: Mario, you're off the island.  
  
mario: fine.  
  
The next day, the remaining survivors had breakfast. After breakfast, they went into the shelter  
to rest a bit.   
  
pichu:pi pi pichu( we got mail).  
  
mr.game@watch: It says, meet at the mushroom caves.  
  
falco: me what...go.  
  
pichu:pichu pi chu pichu( whatever, let's go)  
  
Toad met the survivors at the caves.  
  
Toad: Hello, today you will have to make your way out of the caves and to the other side.  
It's simple, take a path and if it leads to a dead end, turn back and find another way.  
Ready,SET, GO!!!  
  
falco ran to get into the cave, but missed and ran into the side instead. Pichu was taking short cuts   
through the holes. But mr.Game@Watch won because he was so flat, that he could fit through  
all the cracks.  
  
Toad: mr.game@watch won imunity.  
  
mr.game@watch: all right!!  
  
Toad: Ok, tonight mr.game@watch will kick some one off the island.  
  
later that affternoon, the remaning survivors went to the voting hut, wjere another person would be voted off.  
  
Toad: ok, Mr.game@watch its time to vote off one of these two pepole. So, who do you want to kick off?  
  
Mr.game@watch: Let me think.  
  
  
  
please review and vote!! 


	4. Survivor(part 3)

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
kirbymcool11: Please vote for the winner.   
  
Last time on survivor Zelda and Mario were voted out, and now another person was going to leave  
The island   
  
  
Toad: So who do you want off the island, Mr. Game@watch?  
  
Mr. game@watch: I vote out falco because he is so Stupied. But I don't get why, Heyt look!!  
  
On the back of falco's head was a device that made someone as stupied as a stump. Written on the   
device Was the word's "fox was here".  
  
Pichu: Pi chu chu pichu (fox most of done this.)  
  
Mr.game@watch: (Take's device off of falcos head) There, falco should start being smart agian.  
  
Falco: What happen to me you guys?  
  
Pichu: pi pichu chu pichu (fox put a device on your head wich made you stupied.  
  
Falco: WHY THAT LITTLE, hey wait am I playing survivor.  
  
Mr.game@watch: You were, but I just voted you off.  
  
Falco: Good cause now I can seek revenge on fox, Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Every one else: (Sweat drop).  
  
Toad: But you have to vote for who you want to win.  
  
Falco: Fine,( hand's him a pice of paper with a vote on it).  
  
Toad: Ok any way, Pichu and Mr.game@watch in 1 more day the game will be over and one of you will  
go to the final game. Now go back to your camp and get a good night's sleep.  
  
Back at the camp pichu and mr.game@watch played a game of chess with rocks. After that they went   
to sleep thinking about the next day. In the morning they ate breakfeast, then climbed up   
musroom mountian to look at the island for the last time. They were goung to miss the island of  
the native mushroom pepole.   
  
Pichu: pi pi pichu( is this place butifuel or what.)  
  
Mr.game@watch: It is pretty, well come on pichu we have to go and pack are stuff for tonight.  
  
Pichu: pi pichu( all right.)  
  
They both climbed down the mountian, then they walked to camp to start packing. In 2 hours the  
winner would be decided. They both walked up the path to the voting house, for one last time.  
The other survivors who were voted off were there(excepet falco) to decide who would win.  
They all went up to vote, the finnal time.  
  
Toad: Falco voted for pichu to be the winner.  
  
Mario: I vote for mr.game@watch to be the winner.  
  
Zelda: I vote for pichu to be the winner.  
  
Mewtwo: I vote for mr.game@watch to be the winner.  
  
Toad: It look's like we have a tie, so were going to have to ask my co host shy guy who he want's  
to win.  
  
Shy guy: Let me think.  
  
  
Please vote for a winner and tell me what you think. Next time will be the weakest link. 


	5. weakest link(part one)

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Toad: Welcome back to the game-a-thon. My co-host shy guy was just about to say the winner of   
the survivor round. So shy guy, who do you want to win.  
  
Shy guy: Well, I would have to say I want pichu to win.  
  
Toad: Ok, pichu you have won the survivor round. Now let's start the weakest link. The rules  
are simple, answer as many questions as you can in 2 and a half minuets. To gain points, say bank   
before your turn. You're playing for points in this game, not money. The more points you get, the  
easier the questions get. After each round some one gets taken out. This will take two   
episodes to finish. Now let's meet are contestant00000s.  
  
Roy: Hi, I'm Roy.  
  
link: Hi I'm Link and I'm not weak.  
  
toad: That's just the name of the game show dummy.  
  
link: Oh, go on then.  
  
peach: Hi I'm Peach and I will win this game.  
  
kirby: Hi I'm kirby and all of those nut cases are going to lose.  
  
DK: Me DK, me going to win.  
  
samus: I am Samus, and I am hot.  
  
Toad: Then why don't you take off your suit.  
  
samus: No way, I'll remain hot.  
  
Fox: Hi I'm fox and, AHHHH falco.   
  
While DK was speaking, falco busted through the studio and to the stage.  
  
Falco: You're going to pay fox.  
  
fox: Now Falco, it was a joke, besides there are kids watching.  
  
Falco: Fine, but I am going to co-host. Then after the show I will beat you up and become the  
leader of the starfox team.  
  
fox: Ok(looks nervous) uh can we start now?  
  
toad: Sure, Falco come sit in the co-host chair. Now you know the rules, so let's start.  
Roy you can start since you won the coin toss. Every one ready?  
  
every one else: Yeah.  
  
Toad: Ok, roy what is 71x56?   
  
Roy: 3,967.  
  
Toad: Wrong, Link what is a pink mushroom with red dot's called?  
  
link: A speed mushroom.  
  
Toad: Correct, Peach what was the first game made for game boy advance?  
  
peach: Bank, Rayman Advance.  
  
Toad: Wrong, Kirby who made the wheel?  
  
kirby: The mespotamieans.   
  
Toad: Right, DK in Banjo-Tooie, what is the name of the bird.  
  
Dk: Me think the answer is Banjo.  
  
Toad: Incorrect, Samus what is The name of Captian Olimar's ship.  
  
Samus: The Dolpin.  
  
Toad: correct, Fox what does a stone with blue dots mean.  
  
Fox: Bank, It means there's water underneath.  
  
Toad: Wrong and Times up. You banked 2 point's, which means the questions will get easier.  
Now it's time to vote someone out.  
  
mystery voice: The strongest link this round was kirby because he answered the hardest question  
right. Dk is the weakest link because he answered the easiest question wrong, but will they notice?  
  
Toad: All right, let's see who has a leak in there head.  
  
roy: DK  
  
link: Peach   
  
Peach: Kirby  
  
Kirby: Dk  
  
Dk: Peach  
  
Samus: DK  
  
Fox: DK  
  
Toad: Ok, link why peach?  
  
Link: Because the answer was Mario Advance, And she's in the game. She's an idiot!!  
  
Toad: Ok, peach why kirby.  
  
peach: Because he's ugly.  
  
Toad: Well any way Dk you're out of here.  
  
"Back stage"  
  
Dk: I hope Link wins, he is right about peach.  
  
  
Toad: Ok let's start the next round. Kirby you will start first for being the strongest link last  
round.   
  
Kirby: Ok, let's do it.  
  
Toad: fine, kirby what is the only man made structure that can be seen in space?  
  
Kirby: The great wall of China.  
  
Toad: correct, Samus who was the person that killed Lincoln?  
  
Samus: John Wilkes Boothe.  
  
Toad: correct, Fox who is the oldest character in Super Smash Bros.Melee?  
  
Fox: bank, Captian Falcon.  
  
Toad: Wrong,Roy what is Mario's dark and bigger side?  
  
Roy: Wario.  
  
Toad: Right, Link who is the princess from Shrek?  
  
Link: Princess Fiona.  
  
Toad: Right, peach what is the first game with Mario in it?  
  
peach: Bank, donky kong.  
  
Toad: That's right but time is up. Now let's see who hangs out with captain Falcon, it's time  
to vote out the weakest link.  
  
Mystery voice: The strongest link is Kirby who answered the hardest question easily.  
The weakest link is Fox who is the only person who answered a question wrong.  
  
Toad: Ok, let's see who has rocks in his head.  
  
Roy: Fox  
  
link: Fox  
  
peach: Kirby  
  
kirby: Fox  
  
samus: Peach  
  
fox: Peach  
  
Toad: Ok, samus why peach?  
  
samus: because she's voting for the strongest link when she should be voting for the weakest.  
  
Toad: Ok, fox with 3 votes you are the weakest link, good bye.  
  
"back stage"  
  
Fox: I hope samus win's because she's right about peach. Any way...FALCOOOOOOO!!  
  
falco: Time to get my revenge fox(shoots fox with laser blast.)  
  
Fox: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
  
Toad: Ok, you have a total of 6 points, so you all should be able to answer the questions.  
kirby you will start because you are the strongest link.  
  
Kirby: I'm ready to win.  
  
Toad: Ok, Kirby what is the spanish word for hi?  
  
kirby: hola.  
  
Toad: correct, Samus what cartoon has a girl that can talk to animals?  
  
samus: uh...uh oh the wild Thornberry's.  
  
Toad: Right, roy who created the olympics?  
  
Roy: um the.... the Greeks.  
  
Toad: correct, link who was the first emperor of Rome?  
  
link: Augustus Ceaser.  
  
Toad: right, Peach what is Kirby's special attack?  
  
peach: oh that's simple, the answer is final cutter.  
  
Toad: no that is wrong, kirby is Samus a android or a monkey?  
  
kirby: neither.  
  
toad: Right, Samus who wrote "take the place"?  
  
samus: Bank, Dr.Nick.  
  
Toad: That is correct but time is up. It seem's you have banked a shameful amount of 1 point.  
Now let's see who ate ganondorf's meat loaf, it's time to vote off the weakest link.  
  
mystery voice: The strongest link is kirby who answered all of his questions relaxed and correct.  
Peach is the weakest link because she answered her question wrong and didn't bank points, but will  
they know?  
  
Toad: Let's see who's head weighs less then a crumb.  
  
roy: peach  
  
link: peach  
  
peach: kirby  
  
kirby: peach  
  
samus: peach  
  
Toad: peach, why kirby.  
  
peach: because the only reason I messed up is beacuse he switched special moves.  
  
Toad: Ok, well with 4 votes you are the weakest link, good bye.  
  
"back stage"  
  
peach: I don't want any of those losers to win.  
  
  
Please vote and review. You can pick who you want out. 


	6. weakest link (part 2)

I do not own any of the characters.   
  
  
Toad: Welcome back to the weakest link. We are now in the 4th round, with 4 contestants.  
Kirby, are you ready to start the game?  
  
Kirby: Yeah!! I'm ready to kick there butts.  
  
Toad: ok, kirby who was the first president of the united states?  
  
kirby: George Washington.  
  
Toad: correct, samus won survivor, the australian outback?  
  
Samus: Um... um...um...TINA!!!  
  
Toad: Right, roy what game involves money, dice, and a guy with a top hat.  
  
Roy: um..um..um, mushroom salad!!  
  
Toad: WHAT!!  
  
Roy: me I.... toad likes jiggelypuff!!  
  
kirby: relly, Then (starts to sing a song from the musical grease) tell me more tell me more, did   
he (toad shoot's a gun at kirby,)  
  
Toad: I DO NOT LIKE...(jigglypuff walks in) jigglypuff.  
  
jigglypuff: Hi sweety, I made you lunch. Now give me a kiss.  
  
toad: (start's to sweat) uh..uh..uh..uh, oh look we ran out of time. Well let's see who licks  
telephone poles, it's time to vote off the weakest link.  
  
mystery voice: TOAD LIKES JIGGlYPUFF,HAAAAAAAAAAAA...hu oh, the strongest link is kirby, and the   
weakest link is roy.  
  
Toad: Ok, let's see who you think is a..  
  
kirby: JIGGLYPUFF LOVER!!  
  
Toad: NO, IT IS A PINK PUFF BALL!!  
  
kirby: HEY!!  
  
toad: Just show your votes.  
  
Roy: Me  
  
Toad: wait, you can't vote for your self.  
  
Roy: oh, then I vote for link.  
  
link: samus  
  
kirby: samus  
  
samus: link  
  
toad: ok, samus why link?  
  
samus: because, roy's funny, I can't vote for myself, and kirby's smart.  
  
Toad: link, why samus?   
  
Link: same reason as samus.  
  
Toad: fine, kirby since it's a tie, you get to vote some one off.  
  
kirby: I'll vote for samus.  
  
Toad: Ok samus you are the weakest link, goodbye.  
  
  
"back stage"  
  
samus: I want roy to win, he's so funny.  
  
  
Toad: Ok, kirby are you ready to start the next round?  
  
kirby: So how long have you been dating jigglypuff?  
  
Toad: WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT!!!  
  
kirby: No, but I'm ready to start the next round.  
  
Toad: ok, kirby who won the punic war's?  
  
kirby: The Roman's.  
  
Toad: Right, roy what is 2+70?  
  
roy: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.  
  
Toad: wrong, link what is the name of a red pokemon with a flaming tail.  
  
Link: charmander.  
  
toad: correct, kirby who wrote "SSBM royal rumble"?  
  
kirby: info ramer.  
  
toad: correct, but you ran out of time, and you banked no points. Well It's time to see who loves  
peach, let's vote off the weakest link.  
  
mystery voice: The strongest link is kirby, and the weakest link is roy.  
  
Toad: ok, time to vote.  
  
roy: link  
  
link: kirby  
  
kirby: link  
  
Toad: ok, link you are the weakest link goodbye,  
  
  
"back stage"  
  
link: go roy, go roy, go roy.  
  
  
Toad: Ok, finaly we're at the last round. the rules are simple, just buzz in and answer the   
question correctly and you win. Every one ready, set...Roy, why are you drinking beer.  
  
Roy: Hey look, you are a ugly mushroom guy.  
  
Toad: hey, watch your mouth. Any way the question is, who sings oops I did it again?  
  
kirby: (buzz) brittney spears.  
  
toad: correct, you win. next time will be the mystery game.  
  
  
  
Did you like? Please review!! 


	7. Fear factor (part 1)

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Toad: Welcome to the fourth round of the game-a-thon. The game show today is fear factor, and we   
have 10 contestants ready to play. So lets start out by meeting are contestants.  
  
Marth; Hi, I'm marth, an I don't like my hair being messed up.  
  
dr. mario: Hello, I'm dr. mario.  
  
Luigi: Hi, I'm luigi, and I hate gost.  
  
Yoshi: Hello, I'm yoshi and I hate spiders.  
  
Ness: Hi, I'm ness.  
  
Nana: Hi, I'm nana and I don't like birds.  
  
Popo: Hello, I'm popo.  
  
Young link: Hi, I'm young link and I hate heights.  
  
Pikachu: pika pi pikachu pika (Hi, my name is pikachu.)  
  
Jigglypuff: jigg jiggly jigglypu puff jigglypuff puff (Hello, I'm jigglypuff and I hate water.)  
  
Toad: Ok, I think were ready to start, here are the rules. There are 3 rounds where you have to   
face your fears. The first round relies on strength, The second round relies on courage, and the  
last round relies on speed. If you do not have a good time, do not complete the challenge, or   
decide not to do the challenge at all, you will be eliminated. Last one left will go on to the   
last round of the game-a-thon. Does everyone understand?  
  
contestants: Yeah.  
  
Toad: Ok, in the first challenge your time does not matter. All that matters is that you complete  
it. In this challenge you have to hang glide to the beach over there, then swim across the lake   
and wave the flag on the stump to complete the challenge. Marth, we drew names from a hat, and   
your name was drawn, so you will go first.  
  
marth: Fine, I will do this.  
  
Marth got ready as he was put in the hang glider. He got a running start, and jumped off the   
cliff. He glided though the air, trying not to look down. He was a littel afraid of flying, but  
thought happy thoughts of barney to get rid of his fear. He landed on the beach and swam across   
the lake. When he got there he waved the flag and a helicopter came down to bring him back up  
to the mountian.  
  
Toad: Marth, you look a little scared.  
  
Marth: I was, but then I thought about my hero, barney.  
  
Toad: WHAT, YOU LIKE BARNEY!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahaha, hu oh any way Y link it's your turn.  
  
Y link: I'll try, but I hate heights.  
  
Y link was think happy thoughts while he was hang gliding. He was doing find until the hang   
glider started to tilt. He got all nervous and yelled to toad to get him down.  
  
Toad: Y link, I'm sorry to say that you are out of the game since you did not complete the   
challenge.  
  
Y link: I knew I was going to fail, I just can't stand heights.  
  
Toad: It's ok, any way Luigi it's your turn.  
  
Luigi: Ok, I'm ready to go.  
  
luigi was doing find hang gliding, he landed on the beach, and swam across the lake.   
  
Toad: Luigi, you did perfect. Ok, dr. mario It's your turn.  
  
Dr. mario: No, I to afraid to do it. I what my mommy, WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toad: Well I guess the doc is out, any way it's your turn yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: I'm ready.  
  
yoshi did fine hang gliding, and swimming. He waved the flag and was brought back to the mountian.  
  
Toad: Good job, ok nana it's your turn.  
  
Nana was duing fine until birds starting pecking at her. She let go of the handle, and the birds  
took her away to there nest.  
  
ness: that was wierd.  
  
Toad: Yeah, but any way it's your turn ness.  
  
Ness had a little trouble on the hang glider, but he managed to get down to the beach and swim   
across the lake.  
  
Toad: good job, but did you know there is a fish in your hat.  
  
Ness: Huh? Hey get out of my hat!  
  
Toad: Any way, It's popo's turn.  
  
Popo: Alright, I'm ready.  
  
Popo did perfect hang gliding. He had a little trouble swimming, but eventually made it to the   
flag.  
  
Toad: Good job popo, pikachu your up.  
  
Pikachu did fine the whole time. He made it to the flag and was brought back up to the mountian.  
  
Toad: good job, now it's your turn jigglypuff.  
  
jigglypuff did fine hang gliding, but stopped when she got to the water. She tried to fly across  
the lake, but ended up stuck in the middle of the lake.  
  
Toad: Ok, jigglypuff you're out of the game. The rest of you get a good night sleep. The second  
challenge will be tommorow.  
  
What did you think? 


	8. Fear Factor (part 2)

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Toad: Welcome back folks. We are ready to start the second challage in fear factor.  
In this challange the contestants will have to go through a rotting and spooky hallway  
in a old house. At the end of the hallway is a ball that they will have to bring back to me.  
Time will not matter in this challage. Ok, Marth your up.  
  
Marth: ok, I'll do my best.  
  
Toad: Oh, one more thing. The ball has spiders crawling on it.   
  
Marth: Do the spiders like Barney?  
  
Toad: I don't think so.  
  
Marth: Then I will destroy the evil spiders.  
  
Toad: Your not alowed to kill them, you have to just grab the ball.  
  
Marth: Fine, then I'm ready.  
  
Marth ran through the hallway looking out for ghosts and other things. He finally got to the ball,   
brushed the spiders off, and picked it up. He ran all the way back and handed the ball to toad.  
  
Marth: I did it, I did it, I did it hurray.  
  
Toad: I think you watch to much baby shows, but any way it's Luigis turn.  
  
Luigi: OK, I'm ready.  
  
Luigi was doing fine until a ton of boos came out of hiding. Luigi ran out of the house, and   
into a portal. He ended up in a room filled with ghost.  
  
Luigi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Help me mario!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toad: Well, I guess luigi's out of the game.  
  
Ness: You can say that again.  
  
Toad: Yeah, but any way It's your turn Ness.  
  
Ness: You really like to say "any way" don't you?  
  
Toad: Yeah I guess, but any way it's your turn.  
  
Ness: Ok, I'm ready.  
  
Ness ran all the way to the ball, picked it up, and got out of the house faster then you could say   
"cake is your friend".  
  
Toad: Good job Ness,Popo your up.  
  
Popo: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Toad: What's wrong popo?  
  
Popo: I miss Nana.  
  
Toad: Good for you, now go on and get that ball.  
  
Popo walked slowly as he made his way to the ball. When he got there he picked the ball up and  
walked back.  
  
Toad: goood job, now it's your turn Pikachu.  
  
Ness: For once you didn't say "any way".  
  
Toad: Ok, Pikachu go.  
  
Pikachu ran and ran and ran and ran (well you get the picture.) He got the ball and brought it  
back in recored time.  
  
Toad: Good job Pikachu, Yoshi your up.  
  
Yoshi got to the ball with no trouble, but when he got to the ball he ran all the way back to toad.  
  
Toad: What's wrong Yoshi?  
  
Yoshi: SPIDERS, SPIDERS, I HATE SPIDERS!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Toad: OH, well any way your out, and the rest of you get a good night sleep.  
  
What did you think. 


	9. Fear Factor (part 3)

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Toad: Hello, and welcome back to fear factor. We are now ready to do the last challenge.  
This time, time matters. Now, in this challenge you have to bungie jump to 5 platforms. The platforms  
are very small, so you have to have a good aim. Ok, marth are you ready?  
  
Marth: Marth: Yeah, just one more thing.  
  
Toad: What is it?  
  
Marth: This (grabs a Barney doll) my Barney doll.  
  
Toad: You are pathetic.  
  
Marth: I know.  
  
Toad: Wait, one more thing.  
  
Marth: You need a Barney doll too?  
  
Toad: NO, I want to say that a trained pilot is holding the bungie rope..  
  
Marth: Oh, Well then I'm ready to go.  
  
Marth did fine on his 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th. But he almost missed the rock on the 5th. He ended  
up finishing the task in 30 seconds.  
  
Toad: Good job marth.  
  
Marth: Did I do, YES I DID!   
  
Toad: And to think that you were one of my favorite characters. Any way, it's ness's turn.  
  
Ness: Okay.  
  
Ness jumped as fast as he could. He did fine, but he did it in 31 seconds.  
  
Toad: I'm sorry to say it ness, but you did not beat marth's time.   
  
Ness: So I guess I'm out.  
  
Toad: Yes, sadly you are. But any way it's popo's turn.  
  
Popo: No, I don't want to.  
  
Toad: Why?  
  
Popo: Because I'm going to go get nana.  
  
Toad: Good for you, your out.  
  
Popo: So, I don't care. Well, so long my friends.  
  
Popo ran off to find nana, but instead ran off a cliff.  
  
Popo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toad: Well, I guess popo's gone for good. Any way It's your turn pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pikachu chu pikachu (I'm ready to rumble.)  
  
Pikachu was duing fine until he slipped off of rock number 4. He was then brought back up to the  
mountain.  
  
Toad: Well since pikachu is out, I guess marth wins.  
  
Marth: Yeah, I did it I-   
  
Toad: Will you shutup. Well join us next time folks, for the final round of the game-a-thon.  
  
  
What did you think? Who do you want to win the last round? 


	10. The battel

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Toad: Hello everyone, we are now informed that this show makes people put their heads in blue cheese.  
The good news is that today is the final round, and the final episode. Ok, now the winners from   
each round will battle each other on final destiny. The winner of the battle will win the   
game-a-thon. Ok, let's get started.  
  
All of the winners walked on to final destiny to get ready. All of them wanted to win, but kirby   
and marth wanted to win more then the other two.  
  
Toad: READY...SET....GO!!!!!  
  
Bowser started of by slashing pichu again and again. Then he blew fire at him, and hit him with   
his hardest punch. Pichu was sick of this, so he contined shocking bowser. Bowser then lost his   
balence and fell off.  
  
Toad: Bowser's out, only three left.  
  
Kirby and marth decided to team up and attack pichu. Marth let Kirby suck him up and steal his   
attack. Kirby then jumped to one side of pichu and started to charge up the b move, and marth did   
the same thing on the other side. Pichu got mixed up, and got hit by both blasts.  
  
Toad: Pichu is out, only kirby and marth are left.   
  
This was the battle everyone wanted. Who would win, the smart puff ball, or the Barney loving   
swords man. Kirby started out by hammering marth to the edge. Marth was in trouble, so he used  
his up b move to jump over kirby. He then used his b move to knock kirby off.  
  
Toad: An marth is the...wait a second...Kirby is still in.  
  
Wile Toad talked, Kirby flew up and back on to final destiny. He then used his final cutter, and  
jumped over marth.  
  
Marth: What the?  
  
Kirby Then hit marth over an over again, and used final cutter to knock marth of.  
  
Toad: An the win....wait, marths still in!  
  
Kirby quickly turned around an saw marth, who had used up b to get back on. Kirby and marth decided   
to just do hand to hand combat since they were both tired.   
  
Kirby: Your going down!  
  
Marth: You must mean that you are going down.  
  
Marth and Kirby kept hitting each other over and over again. Then suddenly master hand came.  
  
Master hand: You two are finshed.  
  
With that he threw a bomb down on final destiny. He then left as quickly as he came.  
  
Toad: WHAT WAS THAT!?   
  
Ness: I don't know, but who ever survived that has to be the winner.  
  
An hour had past, and the smoke still didn't clear. Sudenly kirby, all battered up, appeared   
from the smoke.  
  
Kirby: "cough" Did I "cough" Win?  
  
Toad: Yeah, do you know what happen to marth?  
  
Kirby: Yeah, he jumped off the edge as soon as the bomb hit.  
  
Toad: Oh, well you win 1,000,000 dollars, a vacation to the Bahamas, and a life time supply of   
pickles.  
  
Kirby: YEAH, (singing) I GOT PICKLES, DO DO DO DO DO, DO DO I GO-  
  
Toad: Um, could you please be quiet?  
  
Kirby: Oh, sorry.  
  
Toad: Ok, the show is finally over. See ya.  
  
  
What did you think? Do you think I should make a sequel? 


End file.
